


Quand le vent soufflera...

by Lovelydarknightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ACAB, Flirting, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry veut quitter les aurors, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Slash, rencontre post-guerre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydarknightmare/pseuds/Lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre, Harry réalise qu'il n'aurait jamais dû devenir auror. Alors qu'il prend quelques jours de congés obligatoires, il revoit Draco Malfoy pour la première fois depuis des années, dans la petite boutique de potions que ce dernier à ouvert. Une rencontre qui va changer sa vie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Quand le vent soufflera...

Le vent commençait à souffler quand Harry sortit de Sainte-Mangouste, annonçant l’imminence de la tempête qui menaçait depuis quelques jours. Il avait décidé de marcher jusqu’au Ministère pour se changer les idées. Il réajusta son manteau autour de lui, cachant son pansement et sa chemise déchirée. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de la réparer.

Sa dernière mission avait mal tournée. Encore. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait jamais dû devenir auror. Non. Il savait. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas fait le bon choix. Il n’était juste pas encore prêt à tout laisser tout cela derrière lui.

Mais après cet après-midi, peut-être fallait-il arrêter là avant qu’il n’y laisse la vie. Il soupira en remontant la rue moldue dans laquelle il était sorti. Encore une fois, il poursuivait un suspect, un néo-mangemort, et encore une fois, il s’était fait avoir. Son équipier l’avait sauvé de justesse. Il n’était pas passé loin de perdre un bras, mais au moins ils avaient attrapé le fugitif. Son supérieur était le passé voir à Sainte-Mangouste pour vérifier son état. Et il lui avait fortement conseillé de prendre trois jours de repos réglementaires avant de le laisser à attendre le médicomage. Ron, son équipier, n’avait pas pu l’accompagner. Il avait dû emmener leur suspect au bureau des aurors.

Harry n’était pas mécontent d’être seul. Le vent agitait ses cheveux et lui giflait le visage. L’air chargé d’humidité se glissait dans son manteau. Il repensait au moment où il avait décidé de devenir auror. Ce n’était pas il y a si longtemps, mais il lui semblait qu’une éternité s’était écoulée. La guerre n’était finie que depuis cinq ans. Quand il était encore à Poudlard, au plein cœur de la guerre, il se rappelait qu’Arthur Weasley lui avait parlé de son père et de son parrain. Ils étaient aurors. « Et toi aussi, Harry, tu continues leur combat contre les forces du mal, c’est dans ton sang. » C’était dans son sang.

Cette phrase l’avait marquée. Petit à petit, devenir auror était devenu pour lui une sorte de devoir qu’il aurait eût envers la communauté sorcière, de continuer ce combat. Tout était allé si vite. Du jour au lendemain la guerre était finie et il était rentré à la formation accélérée des aurors.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins il était sûr de son choix. Et l’incident d’aujourd’hui n’avait fait qu’empirer les choses. Il savait ce que sa psy lui dirait. De quitter le bureau. Mais il ne savait pas encore s’il en était capable.

A force de soupirer, il était enfin arrivé devant l’entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Il ne faisait que passer avant de rentrer chez lui. Il devait récupérer son sac et signer son avis de repos. En se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, il repensait au lui d’il y a deux ans. Jamais il n’aurait accepté de prendre un jour de repos, même en étant blessé. Jamais il n’aurait supporté de ne pas faire son _devoir_. Aujourd’hui, il avait compris. Prendre un jour de repos n’était pas une faute grave contre la communauté sorcière, mais une chose importante à faire pour garder une vie équilibrée. Il ne lui avouerait sûrement pas de si tôt, mais il était vraiment reconnaissant envers Hermione pour l’avoir poussé à rencontrer une psy.

* * *

Il prit une bouffée d’air avant d’entrer dans le bureau des aurors. Il n’avait pas la force. Il passa devant deux de ses collègues qui rentraient de mission et les salua. Il traversa l’espace central de travail en évitant de croiser le regard de ses collègues et il se glissa dans son bureau. Il le partageait avec Ron, mais il espérait ne pas le croiser. Il signa rapidement l’avis de repos qui était déjà sur son bureau et attrapa son sac. Mais pas assez vite.

\- Harry ! J’espérais ne pas t’avoir manqué ! s’exclama Ron en entrant dans le bureau.

Il s’approcha de lui et lui tapa dans le dos. Harry serra les dents, sa blessure était encore récente.

\- Je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas grave, on n’est pas passé loin de la catastrophe quand même ! Il remarqua qu’Harry tenait son sac. Tu t’en vas ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Longbard m’a demandé de prendre trois jours de repos pour ma blessure, répondit-il.

Ron le regarda, surpris.

\- D’habitude tu ne les prends jamais, lui fit-il remarquer. Il faudrait voir à pas te ramollir !

Harry soupira à nouveau. Il savait que Ron ne pensait pas à mal. Après tout, il avait toujours été comme ça.

\- J’ai besoin de repos, dit-il simplement.

\- Okay, Ron lui donna une nouvelle tape dans le dos. Prends soin de toi, mec ! Je dois retourner interroger le connard qui t’a attaqué. A plus !

Après un grand sourire, Ron quitta la pièce. Harry s’appuya quelques instants contre le bureau derrière lui pour se donner le courage de retraverser l’espace central et affronter le regard de ses collègues. Il avait beau se répéter que, non, tout le monde ne le fixait pas tout le temps, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une boule de se former dans son ventre quand il devait affronter le regard des autres. Personne ne l’arrêta quand il sortit du service, et il recommença à respirer dans l’ascenseur.

Il n’était pas seul à descendre vers l’atrium. Deux de ses collègues aurors qui travaillaient à la surveillance discutaient vivement derrière lui.

\- On va bien trouver quelque chose, ne t’en fait pas. C’est un Malfoy après tout, lâcha le premier.

\- Tu as raison, et ne va pas me faire croire qu’il a ouvert une officine de potion dans l’Allée des Embrumes sans être plongé jusqu’au cou dans la magie noire, continua le second.

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit avant qu’Harry ne puisse entendre la suite, et ils sortirent dans l’atrium. Harry allait marcher pour rentrer. Encore maintenant, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers se déplaçaient si peu à pieds. Marcher l’aidait à penser. Et l’atmosphère si étrange qui régnait sur Londres juste avant la tempête ne rendait le moment que plus agréable encore. De maigres rayons de soleil se glissaient entre les nuages chargés de pluie, s’approchant de plus en plus du crépuscule.

Il vivait seul à Grimmauld Place et ce soir, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer et contempler sa solitude. Peut-être qu’il devrait prendre un chat ou un chien. Ou un serpent. Mais il n’était pas sûr que ses meilleurs amis soient bien contents de cette dernière possibilité quand ils viendront visiter. De toute manière, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le temps de s’occuper d’un animal.

Il repensa à la discussion entre les deux aurors dans l’ascenseur. Parfois, ce métier lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il devait travailler avec des personnes persuadées d’avoir tout compris au monde et à l’univers, au bien et au mal. Chaque suspect ne pouvait être que profondément mauvais. Chaque ancien repris de justice ne pouvait être que coupable, si ce n’est pas de ce dont on l’accuse alors c’est de vivre. Il pensait qu’en devenant auror, il protégerait la communauté sorcière de la menace des mangemorts, pas qu’il harcèlerait le premier venu en tombant de temps en temps sur une vrai menace.

Malfoy. Il ne pouvait parler que de Draco Malfoy. Son père était mort et sa mère à Askaban. Il avait lui-même échappé à une condamnation à vie si ce n’avait pas été pour le témoignage d’Harry. Il ne supportait plus ce climat de suspicion. On n’avait à peine inquiété la quasi-totalité des employés du ministère qui était restés en fonction pendant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, mais par contre un jeune homme qui était enfant pendant la guerre aurait pu être condamné à perpétuité.

Il avait déjà entendu des aurors parler de lui. Il avait ouvert une officine de potion dans l’Allée des Embrumes. Il n’y avait pas vraiment d’autres carrières qui lui était ouverte après la guerre. Harry laissa ses pas et ses pensées le porter jusqu’au chemin de traverse. A cette heure, les boutiques de la rue marchande fermaient à l’approche de la tempête. Déjà au loin, on entendait le tonnerre. Harry bifurqua discrètement dans l’Allée des Embrumes qui était encore plus sinistre et déserte que le chemin de traverse à cette heure. Une lueur émanait de la première boutique sur la gauche, derrière une vitrine faite de verre en cul de bouteille. _L’officine_ était inscrit sur une pancarte en bois qui se balançait suspendu au-dessus de la porte. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

La porte fit danser un carillon en bois en s’ouvrant. Contrairement à ce que la vitrine aurait pu laisser croire, l’intérieur de la boutique était très propre, décoré avec goût, de grandes étagères en bois recouvraient tous les murs, au fond se trouvait un comptoir en bois massif, quelques tables étaient disposées devant la vitrine. Et derrière le comptoir, une porte semblait mener dans l’arrière-boutique. Une voix s’en échappa :

\- Bienvenu à _L’officine_ , je serais avec vous dans quelques instants.

Harry se surprit à reconnaître la voix de Malfoy. Il ne l’avait pas entendu depuis des années. Depuis son procès pour être exact. Il s’approcha du comptoir lentement en regardant autour de lui. Sur toutes les étagères se trouvaient soit des rangées de fioles à vendre, des ingrédients de potion et quelques livres. Il remarqua une ardoise au-dessus du comptoir. Il y était inscrit que Malfoy faisait aussi salon de thé pour ses mélanges personnels. Ce qui expliquait la présence des tables.

\- Bonjour, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, entendit-il.

En se retournant, il vu Malfoy entrer dans la boutique par la porte de derrière, s’essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Il se figea en reconnaissant Harry. Harry n’en menait pas large non plus. Il fixait avec surprise son ancien camarade de classe. Il avait les cheveux au-dessus des épaules et les mèches devant son visage étaient retenu en arrière par un petit chignon, le reste était légèrement ondulé et cachait sa nuque. Il portait un tablier taché. Harry était incroyablement surpris de voir Malfoy coiffé de la sorte, c’était sûrement ce qui le surprenait le plus. Il l’avait imaginé coiffé comme son père ou comme pendant ses dernières années à Poudlard. Mais ainsi, il faisait beaucoup plus _moderne_.

\- Potter, Quelle… surprise de te voir ici, dit lentement le jeune homme en posant le torchon qu’il tenait encore dans les mains. Es-tu là en tant que client ou pour une visite professionnelle ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant d’un geste de la tête son uniforme.

Harry grimaça et essayait de cacher son uniforme déchiré sous son manteau.

\- En tant que client et comme une visite amicale, dit-il en essayant de sourire malgré son anxiété.

Parmi les nombreuses manières dont la guerre et son enfance l’avaient abîmé, l’anxiété était une conséquence à long terme. Il avait du mal à ne pas trembler dès qu’il avait une conversation avec quelqu’un d’autre que Ron ou Hermione.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été ton ami, Potter, fit remarquer Malfoy. Tu viens pour des potions ou pour boire un thé ?

\- Les deux, je devrais me racheter des potions anti-douleurs, et je ne suis pas contre de tester tes mélanges.

Malfoy lui expliqua très professionnellement, sans le regarder dans les yeux, les différents mélanges qu’il avait mis au point. Ce n’était pas des potions, l’effet était plus léger et on pouvait en consommer plus souvent. C’était un peu comme des tisanes des moldus, mais en mieux. Il avait le choix entre du thé calmant, vivifiant, hydratant, joyeux, ou rajeunissant. Malfoy lui expliquait en grinçant des dents qu’il avait mis au point ce dernier suite aux demandes des sorciers du quartier. Ce n’était pas vraiment une fontaine de Jouvence, mais plutôt pour atténuer les douleurs articulaires et les rides. Harry demanda un thé calmant. Être un peu plus détendu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Malfoy déposa une théière devant lui avec une tasse sur le comptoir. En attendant que son thé soit infusé, Harry essaya de faire la conversation pour atténuer le malaise qui planait entre eux.

\- Et tu as ouvert depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- L’année dernière, répondit Malfoy en s’appuyant contre la surface de travail derrière lui, le plus loin possible du comptoir.

\- Et tu as une bonne clientèle ?

\- Oui, ça commence à se stabiliser.

Harry grimaça. Peut-être qu’il avait eu tort de venir. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était venu voir Malfoy après tout ? Ils n’avaient jamais été amis. Et ils ne s’étaient même jamais entendus. Il aura dû lutter contre sa curiosité pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation gênante. Malfoy avait l’air de vouloir s’enfuir. Et peut-être qu’il n’allait pas tarder à le faire.

Harry se concentra sur sa théière, versant le thé dans sa tasse, il ajouta une cuillère de sucre et touilla un peu trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir à lever les yeux. Il entendit Malfoy soupirer et se rapprocher du comptoir. Il sortit sa baguette et invoqua un tabouret haut de bar.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à rester au comptoir, assis-toi, je n’ai pas ouvert un pub à Liverpool, râla Malfoy avant de reculer à nouveau.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et monta sur le tabouret sans la moindre grâce. Il devait avouer que le thé que lui avait servie Malfoy était en effet calmant. Il n’avait pas été détendu depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais il sentait le regard de son ancien camarade le transpercer. Il leva la tête en guise d’interrogation.

\- J’aimerais que tu me reconfirmes, Potter, que tout ça n’est pas encore une manigance des aurors pour enquêter sur moi, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

\- Ils enquêtent sur toi ?

\- Oui, _vous_ enquêtez sur moi. Tout le temps à traquer le moindre de mes mouvements comme si j’étais un dangereux criminel. J’ai servi ma peine, et j’essaye de mettre tout ça derrière moi, et j’aimerais bien que ce soit aussi le cas du ministère.

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux. Parfois, il avait honte de l’uniforme qu’il portait. Il avait été le témoin pendant son adolescence de la corruption et de l’autoritarisme du Ministère, et pourtant, il était devenu auror, pourtant il s’était engagé à servir l’intérêt de ces mêmes personnes. Il n’était même plus sûr qu’un auror bon et humain soit quelque chose qui existe. Être une bonne personne n’était plus suffisant quand on acceptait de suivre des ordres absurdes.

\- Je n’enquête pas sur toi, Malfoy, j’ai entendu des collègues parler de ton Officine et j’ai été curieux. Je n’avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. J’ai vraiment eu une longue journée.

\- Mais tes collègues enquêtaient sur moi ? Grinça Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’osa pas lui reporter les propos de ses collègues. Il devait sûrement déjà connaître l’hostilité du bureau des aurors envers lui.

Harry jeta un regard derrière lui, vers la vitrine. La nuit était tombée. On entendait à l’extérieur le vent et la pluie s’engouffrer dans l’Allée des Embrumes. Il réalisa que l’heure de la fermeture devait être passée et Malfoy continuait de le fixer en silence. Il payait sa consommation et ajouta deux fioles d’anti-douleur, il en aurait sûrement besoin pour dormir, son épaule le tiraillait. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que Malfoy sembla soulager de le voir partir. Cela le fit soupirer. Il prit congé de son ancien camarade et poussa la porte.

Il fut presque frappé de plein fouet par une bourrasque de pluie horizontale qui balayait la ruelle. Ce n’était pas le moment de marcher. Il grimaça et transplana avant d’être trempé.

* * *

Depuis qu’il s’était réveillé, Harry tournait en rond dans la maison. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être chez lui au milieu de la semaine. Il n’avait pas non plus l’habitude de ne pas travailler. Il avait déjà fini une série, rangé sa maison et cuisiner et il n’était pas encore 15h.

Alors qu’il faisait la poussière pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il pensait amèrement à son travail. Si jamais il voulait arrêter d’être un auror, il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait faire de sa vie. Il ne savait rien faire d’autre. Littéralement. Il ne savait que se battre et attraper des ennemis. Et jamais il n’avait pensé pouvoir faire autre chose. Il n’avait jamais eu le temps de s’imaginer une carrière.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et vite. Il regarda par la fenêtre de son salon. Il avait vu sur le Square Grimmauld, un petit parc très calme. La pluie s’était enfin calmée, et le soleil faisait une apparition timide. Il entendait encore le vent siffler et les arbres centenaires se pliaient comme des joncs. Harry enfila son manteau et décida de sortir marcher. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Alors qu’il marchait dans les rues vides de son quartier, il repensa à Malfoy. Il s’en voulait de lui avoir fait peur. Il avait sûrement dû penser qu’il lui voulait du mal. Il se laissait tenter par l’idée de retourner dans son officine pour s’excuser. Et pour prendre une tasse de thé.

Le revoir avait éveillé tout un ensemble de souvenirs qui dataient de son adolescence. Avant, il avait l’habitude de penser à Malfoy en permanence. Et cette habitude semblait lui revenir. Quand il pensait à son passé, il ne ressentait plus que tristesse et mélancolie. Les choses auraient dû être différentes.

Il entra dans l’Allée des Embrumes par l’entrée de derrière, à l’opposé du Chemin de Traverse. L’allée était déserte, une sorcière se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle quelques mètres devant lui, elle s’engouffra dans une ruelle et disparu. Harry poussa la porte de _L’_ _O_ _fficine_. L’atmosphère était plus chaleureuse de jour, un feu brûlait dans une cheminée que Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vu la veille. Malfoy servait une cliente, il lui donna un sachet en papier et échangea des politesses. Quand il vu Harry entrer, il soupira discrètement et désigna les chaises d’un geste rapide de la main avant de répondre à sa cliente.

Quand elle fut sortie, non sans avoir salué Harry, Malfoy s’approcha de lui le visage fermé.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose hier ?

Harry sourit.

\- Non, je suis de repos, je voulais sortir de chez moi, répondit-il. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Fous le camp, Potter, tu perds ton temps, je ne verse dans aucune activité illégale, cracha Malfoy.

Il se retourna pour partir, mais Harry le surprend en attrapant son bras.

\- Malfoy, non, je ne suis pas là sur ordre du bureau, je n’enquête pas sur toi ! Je viens me changer les idées, rien de plus. Et je voulais m’excuser pour hier. Je me rends compte que je t’ai mis mal à l’aise avec mon uniforme, je suis désolé.

\- Lâche-moi, cracha-t-il en repoussant Harry. Je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois par vos manigances. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu veux soudainement avoir une relation amicale avec moi, Potter. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Dégage de ma vue avant que je ne décide de faire quelque chose d’illégale pour une fois.

Il disparut par la porte au fond de sa boutique sans regarder en arrière. Harry resta sans voix. Une vague de culpabilité monta dans sa gorge. Il n’avait clairement pas prévu cette réaction. Il n’avait pas pensé que Malfoy soit autant sur ses gardes. Il n’osait pas imaginer ce que ces collèges avaient pu lui dire. Comment faisait-il pour se lever le matin et enfiler son uniforme en sachant cela ? Harry était de moins en moins sûr d’en être capable.

Il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup quand il se leva pour suivre Malfoy vers l’arrière-boutique, qui se révéla être un laboratoire de potion et un bureau quand il en passa le seuil. Malfoy lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre son bureau, la tête sans ses mains. Quand il se retourna et vit l’intrus, le regard qui traversa ses yeux glaça le sang d’Harry. De la peur, de la tristesse et du désespoir. Il aurait reconnu ce regard entre mille.

Malfoy fonça vers Harry la baguette à la main et la lui plaqua contre sa gorge. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux. Harry soupira douloureusement, il lui prit la baguette des mains et la posa sur la table de travail à côté d’eux. Il sentait les larmes monter dans ses propres yeux.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu’ils ont fait, dit-il douloureusement.

Malfoy leva le poing pour attaquer Harry.

\- Non, dit-il, non pas encore, s’il-te-plaît, Malfoy, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Pour l’empêcher de le frapper, il passa les bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait, mais il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne veux pas revivre qui est pire que ce que je vis, Potter ? Cracha Malfoy contre son épaule.

\- sixième année, dans les toilettes, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

\- Tu veux dire la fois où tu as essayé de me tuer ?

\- Je ne savais pas ce qu’était ce sort, et je regrette terriblement ce qu’il c’est passé. Et je n’ai jamais oublié. Pas plus que je ne me suis pardonné.

Malfoy ne se débattait pas, il tremblait. Harry devina qu’il devait pleurer en silence. Il le serra plus fort contre lui et dessina des cercles dans son dos. Peut-être que ça l’aiderait à se calmer. Il savait que c’était ce qu’Hermione faisait quand il faisait une crise de panique pour l’aider à reprendre pied.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Malfoy recommença à bouger, et repoussa Harry. Il avait les yeux rouges. Il recula et s’appuya contre son bureau derrière lui et fixait Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu dans mon officine, Potter ? Et donne moi la vraie raison par pitié.

\- J’ai entendu des collègues parler de toi hier dans l’ascenseur quand je quittais le bureau. On ne peut pas dire que c’était des mots gentils, mais c’était la première fois que j’entendais parler de toi depuis des années. Et j’ai eu envie de voir comment tu allais, ce que tu étais devenu. J’ai été curieux, et j’avais besoin de me changer les idées de ma situation actuelle. Je n’ai jamais pensé à mal.

\- Non, Potter, tu ne penses jamais à mal, mais ta définition du bien est parfois particulière, grinça Malfoy. Tu vas me faire croire que tu es venu par pure curiosité ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ma vie n’est pas vraiment autre chose que ma curiosité qui m’envoie vers des situations qui tournent mal, répliqua-t-il.

\- Non, Potter, ça ça s’appelle un complexe du héros, ricana Malfoy.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Alors, Potter, as-tu satisfait ta curiosité ? Que penses-tu de ce que je suis devenu ? Demanda Malfoy en désignant ce qui l’entourait de ses bras. Il avait encore les yeux rouges.

\- Tu as quand même mieux tourné que moi, répondit-il, je suis impressionné par ta boutique.

Malfoy leva un sourcil. Ce ne devait pas être la réponse qu’il aurait attendue.

\- Tu n’es pas content de la vie que tu mènes, Potter ? J’aurais pensé que d’entre nous, tu aurais été le plus facile à caser dans une bonne petite vie.

Harry grimaça et se passa la main dans les cheveux en se retournant. Il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à en parler. Il ne savait même pas vraiment quoi dire. Il était à deux doigts de fuir de la pièce quand il entendit la voix de Malfoy résonner à nouveau.

\- Ça ne doit pas être terrible si tu fais cette tête-là, et n’ais pas l’air surpris, je ne veux pas briser tes illusions, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu saches dissimuler les émotions.

\- Ce n’est pas terrible, en effet, dit-il, je pense à changer de carrière.

Les yeux de Malfoy s’écarquillèrent et un ricanement de mépris lui échappa. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et l’entraîna dans la boutique en attrapant deux bouteilles de bierraubeure au passage dans un carton derrière le comptoir. Il les posait sur une des tables et lui fit signe de s’asseoir.

\- Et qu’en pense tes si charmants collègues ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ne le savent pas encore, tu es le premier à le savoir, enfin toi et ma psy.

\- Quel honneur me fais-tu, dis donc, ironisa Malfoy en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

Harry voyait bien qu’il essayait de cacher les signes de sa détresse pour faire comme s’il n’était pas en train de pleurer quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui change dans la vie, mais pas l’ego de Draco Malfoy.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire si je quitte ce job, dit-il.

Lui donner des idées de carrières semblait amuser fortement Malfoy, qui lui proposait des idées, de dompteur d’hippogriffes à entraîneur de Quidditch, et il lui conseilla même d’écrire un livre. La discussion continua calmement, sans qu’aucune mention ne soit faite à la surveillance de Malfoy par les aurors. Harry ne voulait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il sentait que le sujet était sensible, peut-être même un peu trop. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Harry et Malfoy eurent une discussion civilisée et presque amicale. C’était une chose à laquelle Harry pourrait rapidement s’habituer.

Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre et qu’une lumière dorée traversait la vitrine, les clients commençaient à affluer dans _l’Officine_ de Malfoy. Harry prit congé et lui demanda s’il pouvait repasser le lendemain. Il fut surpris de voir que Malfoy acceptait de le revoir après ce qu’il s’était passé cet après-midi.

En se couchant ce soir-là, Harry ne pensait qu’à retourner voir Malfoy dans sa boutique.

* * *

Le lendemain, pour son deuxième jour de repos, Harry n’attendit pas l’après-midi pour rendre visite à Malfoy. Il arriva à midi après être passé acheter à manger à emporter du côté moldu. La porte était fermée pour le déjeuner, mais il toqua contre les carreaux en souriant. Il fit la figure trouble de Malfoy se rapprocher.

\- On est fermé, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Même pour un repas chaud ? Demanda Harry en levant devant lui son sac de course.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel d’amusement et s’écarta pour le laisser entrer.

\- Laisse moi deviner, Potter, tu t’ennuyais chez toi ? Ricana-t-il.

Harry posa son sac en papier sur une des tables et enleva son manteau.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit-il, et j’avais envie de te voir.

Malfoy leva un sourcil et Harry ria.

\- Ne sois pas suspicieux, tu es plutôt de bonne compagnie quand tu ne cris pas.

Ils mangèrent en plaisantant sur la situation de Harry. Il allait avoir du mal à trouver un travail qui allait satisfaire son besoin d’action.

\- C’est aussi pour ça que je ne peux plus continuer. Je suis dans le même état de stress et d’angoisse tous les jours au travail que pendant la guerre, c’est comme si je n’avais pas avancé. Ce job me bloque et m’empêche d’avancer vers autre chose de plus calme.

Malfoy grimaça.

\- J’ai connu un moment assez compliqué en sortant d’Azkaban, dit-il, ce n’est pas facile d’avoir une vie normale quand on n’en a jamais eu une avant.

\- Et comment tu as fait ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai réussi, je suis traqué par les aurors, et je ne dors pas la nuit. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une vie normale, grinça-t-il.

\- Au moins tu en donnes l’illusion… lâcha Harry. Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu’ils ont fait pour te blesser autant ? Demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Malfoy se figea et s’assombrit. Il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Il y a deux semaines, commença-t-il, un homme est venu me voir à la boutique. Il était charmant, il m’a fait des avances et m’a proposé d’aller prendre un verre. Et avant que tu demandes, Potter, oui, je suis gay. J’ai accepté, ça faisait longtemps que personne n’avait montré d’intérêt pour moi. Plus notre rendez-vous avançait, plus il posait des questions insistantes sur ma famille et la magie noire, me disant que c’était ce qui l’excitait. On n’avait pas encore passé une heure ensemble qu’il s’est mis à m’insulter, à me traiter de sale mangemort. Il m’a clairement dit qu’il était un auror et qu’il réussirait à m’envoyer à Askaban pour de bon.

Harry tombait des nues. Il resta sans voix un instant, visiblement sous le choc.

\- Tu n’étais vraiment pas au courant ? Lui demanda Malfoy, même si la tête de poisson mort que tu fais est un indice assez bon.

\- Non… dit-il en soupirant. Il avait mal physiquement rien qu’en pensant à la douleur que Malfoy devait avoir ressentie d’être piégé de la sorte. Non, je n’aurais jamais permis quelque chose d’aussi cruel et malsain. Je ne travaille pas à la Surveillance. On me confie généralement les grosses affaires.

\- Et c’est comme ça que tu t’es blessé, j’imagine.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Bon sang, un peu de tenue, Potter, se moquait Malfoy, tu es tellement facile à lire que c’en est presque indécent. Mais je vais te faire grâce et te dire comment j’ai deviné. Déjà, tu es dans mon officine un jour de semaine en repos pour plusieurs jours, tu m’as acheté de la potion anti-douleur et aussi ton pansement dépasse de ton t-shirt.

Harry grogna que ce n’était pas juste.

\- C’est moi qui suis sensé être un enquêteur ici quand même.

\- Oui, enfin d’ici quelques semaines tu vas être montreur d’ours ou dompteur d’hippogriffe, je me la ramènerais pas trop si j’étais toi.

Harry éclata de rire. Il reprit son calme et regarda Malfoy. Il avait l’air sûr de lui, en bonne santé et heureux. Mais ce n’était peut-être qu’une apparence. Harry se sentait coupable de porter le même uniforme que ces connards qui l’avaient piégés.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Malfoy, de ce qu’ils ont fait.

\- Tu n’es pas responsable d’eux, alors ne t’excuses pas. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de m’appeler Malfoy, ce n’est pas un nom qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je t’appelle alors ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Par mon prénom, répliqua-t-il, tu sais, c’est ce que font les êtres humains qui entretiennent une relation amicale, Potter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’appelles pas Harry alors, hein, _Draco_?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Une chose à la fois.

Harry était resté jusqu’à la fermeture de _L’officine_ assis à une table. Il avait feuilleté un polar moldu. Il se disait que quand même, même lui aurait pu écrire une meilleure intrigue. Il avait regardé Malfoy – Draco, travailler.

Il avait changé. C’était presque idiot comme remarque. Évidemment que Draco avait changé. Il avait perdu sa famille, avait passé un an à Askaban et avait tout perdu après la guerre. Il n’était plus la même personne que pendant leur scolarité. Mais pas plus qu’Harry. Lui aussi avait changé. La preuve même étant son changement de vocation. Cet après-midi-là, il se laissa même aller à rêver qu’il pouvait devenir écrivain s’il le voulait. Ou travailler avec des hippogriffes, Malfoy n’avait peut-être pas tord. Il avait toutes les possibilités du monde qui s’offrait à lui, et il n’avait qu’à choisir.

À la fermeture, il aida Draco à ranger. Il passa le balai. Soit disant c’était à lui de le faire parce que c’étaient les miettes des biscuits qu’il avait passé l’après-midi à manger comme un porc qui avait sali le magnifique sol ciré de la boutique.

En rentrant chez lui, Harry pensait déjà à ce dont il allait apporter le lendemain quand il irait voir Draco dans son officine. Il avait pris goût à ces visites quotidiennes et il aura bien du mal à se passer de la présence de Draco quand il retournera au travail. Il grimaçait à cette pensée.

* * *

C’est une superbe tarte aux fraises achetée dans une boulangerie française sur Baker Street qu’Harry apporta à Draco lors de son troisième jours de repos. Le soleil était revenu après le mauvais temps de ses derniers jours bien que l’air était encore imprégné d’humidité. Quelques sorciers et sorcières se baladaient dans le Chemin de Traverse quand Hary bifurqua vers l’Allée des Embrumes. Il avait interrogé la veille Draco sur son choix de lieu pour sa boutique. L’Allée des Embrumes n’était pas le lieu le plus approprié pour un commerce légal. Draco lui avait expliqué que c’était le seul endroit où son bail avait été accepté. Personne ne voulait louer un local à un Malfoy.

La société sorcière n’avait pas été clémente envers les jeunes gens qui avaient impliqué dans le conflit. Qu’ils aient ou non choisi de combattre, qu’ils aient choisit ou non leur camp, c’était des enfants qu’on a accusé et condamné comme des adultes. Comment des sorciers et des sorcières avaient pu réclamer à prison à perpétuité pour Draco Malfoy quand il avait encore dix-sept ans et qu’il n’avait pas commis de meurtre ou de massacre pendant la guerre ? Être né Malfoy était être né coupable. C’était ce que Draco lui avait dit la veille après lui avoir demandé de l’appeler par son prénom. Harry n’aurait jamais cru voir Draco rejeter son nom de famille. C’était bien une preuve qu’ils avaient changé.

La boutique était vide quand Harry entra.

\- Ding, dong, monsieur Draco, votre livraison est arrivée ! Cria-t-il en direction de l’arrière-boutique.

Il entendit un éclat de rire lui répondre.

\- Je suis dans le bureau !

Draco était installé derrière le bureau à faire ses comptes. Il prenait une pause déjeuner un peu plus longue une fois par semaine pour mettre au propre son carnet de compte et de commande. Mais Harry avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie. En entrant dans la pièce, il lui fit signe de débarrasser son bureau et il invoqua deux assiettes et les cuillères assorties.

\- Tu prends tes aises à ce que je vois, lâcha Draco en refermant son livre de compte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il me faut bien une excuse pour manger une quantité indécente de pâtisserie française.

\- Et je suis ravi d’être ton prétexte à condition que tu partages.

Ils n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun quand ils avaient onze ans, ni même quand ils en avaient quinze ou dix-sept. Mais maintenant qu’ils étaient devenus adultes, les choses étaient étrangement plus facile. Parler était plus facile. Et Merlin, Harry se découvrait une passion pour l’humour sarcastique de Draco.

Harry commençait à couper la tarte quand Draco le poussa et lui prit le couteau des mains.

\- On dirait que tu n’as jamais coupé de tarte, Potter, si tu veux faire les choses, tu as intérêt à les faire bien.

Harry le laissa faire en pouffant de rire.

\- J’avais oublié à quel point tu es maniaque, dit-il en donnant un coup dans les côtés de Draco.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui l’air offusqué.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, Potter, mais je ne suis pas un de tes collègues mal éduqués, dit-il d’une voix pincée tout en lui servant une part de tarte.

\- J’avais remarqué, et c’est bien pour ça que je suis là et pas au bureau, dit Harry doucement.

Il le pensait, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le pensait. Il s’était rapidement habitué à la présence de Draco, bien plus rapidement qu’il aurait pu l’imaginer. Il était différent, et pas seulement par rapport à leur adolescence, mais aussi par rapport à ses amis, à ses collègues. Il était différent dans le bon sens du terme. Et c’était justement parce que c’était lui.

Draco lui lança un drôle de regard par-dessus sa cuillère. Il le sentait sur ses gardes, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait bien voulu qu’il accepte cette situation étrange et devienne son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il voulait Draco comme meilleur ami. Enfin, peut-être pas comme meilleur ami, mais il avait envie de passer tout son temps en sa compagnie. Mais ce n’était pas sûr qu’il le laisse hanter son officine indéfiniment.

Alors qu’il terminait sa première part de tarte, Harry entendit Malfoy lui poser une question. Ce qui n’était pas habituel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux quitter le bureau des aurors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Devant le regard surpris de Harry, il s’expliqua :

\- Je t’avais toujours visualisé comme devenant le meilleur des aurors.

Harry se resservie une part de tarte en soupirant.

\- C’est justement le problème. Tout le monde m’a tellement imaginé devenir auror que j’ai fini par le faire. Mais je ne sais plus vraiment si c’était mon objectif à moi ou celui de mon entourage. J’ai l’impression d’avoir fait ce qu’on attendait de moi, j’étais celui qui devait sacrifier sa vie pour la communauté sorcière, et même après la fin de la guerre, cette attente a continué. Mais c’est Hermione qui est à blâmer pour ma prise de conscience. Si elle ne m’avait pas envoyé contre mon gré chez une psy, je n’aurais jamais pensé avoir le droit de faire ce que j’avais envie dans la vie, et pas ce que les autres veulent que je fasse.

\- L’idée que j’ai eue de toi pendant toutes ces années était fausse, fit remarquer Draco.

\- Et l’inverse est aussi vrai, je m’étais fait une idée de toi. C’est d’ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu’on ne s’est jamais entendu avant.

Harry avala une fraise et continua à parler.

\- Merde, c’est ça que ça fait d’être adulte et mature ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas trop, Potter, c’est sûrement que passagé pour toi, lâcha Draco en reprenant à son tour une part de tarte. À ce rythme-là, je ne suis pas prêt de terminer mes comptes.

Harry le regarda manger en silence pendant quelques instants. Draco leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, Potter, dit-il, j’ai l’impression d’être dans la situation opposée à la tienne. Tout le monde s’attend à ce que je sois mauvais et dangereux. Je devrais être le grand méchant de l’histoire. Et j’ai encore du mal à savoir qui je suis vraiment. Ce qui appartient vraiment à moi, ce qui va être des idées que mon père m’avait poussé à croire, et ce qui est de l’idée qu’on se fait de moi dehors. Tout se mélange. Je ne suis même pas sûr d’être vraiment quelqu’un.

\- Alors, déjà, je t’assure que tu es quelqu’un, sinon tu ne serais pas en train de manger une tarte aux fraises devant moi, dit Harry, et je suis sûr que tu es quelqu’un de bien.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être sûr, Potter ? Tu n’es là que depuis trois jours.

\- Tu es le premier à dire que je suis une bonne personne. Et je t’apprécie. Donc je ne pourrais pas apprécier une mauvaise personne, n’est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C’est ce qu’on appelle un sophisme, mais je vais faire semblant de te croire pour qu’on arrête de parler de mes sentiments.

Harry ricana et lécha la crème sur sa cuillère. Draco n’aimait pas parler de lui-même. Il n’était pas surpris. C’était quelque chose qui était aussi difficile pour lui. Les premières années après la guerre, il refusait de la mentionner. Il était incapable d’en parler. C’est surtout ça – ça et les crises de panique, et les terreurs nocturnes – qui avait poussé Hermione à l’emmener voir une psy. Et quelques années après, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle avait eu tord.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Pourquoi pas de tarte, dit Draco en commençant à ranger son bureau. Où as-tu acheté celle-là ?

Harry l’aida à débarrasser. Il allait devoir rouvrir l’officine, la pause était terminée.

\- Sur Baker Street, c’était presque sur le chemin depuis chez moi.

\- Tu vis dans le monde moldu ? Demanda Draco surpris.

\- J’habite dans la maison que mon parrain m’a léguée à Grimmauld Place, c’est une maison sorcière dans un quartier moldu, et ça me va bien. Je préfère passer inaperçu.

\- A qui le dis-tu, répliqua Draco en sortant du bureau pour aller déverrouiller la porte de la boutique.

\- Et toi, tu habites où ?

\- Ici.

\- Ici ?

Harry leva un sourcil. Draco ricana et montra le plafond.

\- Au-dessus. J’habite au-dessus, dans l’appartement, dit-il simplement.

\- Au moins tu n’as pas besoin de faire beaucoup de trajets pour aller travailler.

\- Potter, Potter, je suis impressionné par tes talents dans l’art de la conversation… ironisa Draco.

Il retourna dans l’arrière-boutique pour passer son tablier, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce pendant un instant. Un instant. C’est le temps qu’il fallut à deux aurors pour entrer dans _L’officine_. Harry les reconnut. C’était les deux aurors de l’ascenseur. Sa mâchoire se serra. Le plus âgé avança vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Auror Potter ! Dit-il. Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour vitre prise d’initiative. Même pendant vos congés, vous êtes toujours le meilleur d’entre nous. Vous avez bien fait d’enquêter sur ce rat. Ne vous en faite pas, on va bien trouver quelque chose en cherchant tous ensemble.

Harry en perdit ses mots. Il était abasourdi par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il sentait le regard de Draco sur lui depuis le seuil de l’arrière-boutique. Il eut honte. Honte de lui, de ses collègues. Et surtout que l’on puisse penser cela de lui. Il sentit une colère sourde monter dans sa poitrine. Et il perdit son sang-froid. Même si on ne peut pas dire qu’il ait, un jour, été doué pour le garder.

Il saisit l’auror par le col et le plaqua contre contre l’embrasure de la porte d’entrée. Il vu du coin de l’œil son collègue piailler.

\- Répète un peu pour voir ?! Gronda-t-il.

\- Vous n’étiez pas en train d’enquêter sur cet individu ? Glapit l’auror.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la colla contre les tissus mous de la gorge de l’auror qu’il empoignait.

\- Si jamais vous venez encore une fois ici pour harceler Draco, si jamais vous revenez sans preuve, sans mandat, sans raison valable, je viendrais vous trouver, et là vous comprendrez ce que c’est que de se retrouver devant un sorcier dangereux, vraiment dangereux, lui cracha-t-il au visage. Et vous regretterez d’être né et d’avoir croisé ma route.

Il sentait son collègue trembler comme une feuille. La porte s’ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Harry jeta l’auror qu’il tenait dans la ruelle. Il s’écrasa contre le sol. Le deuxième auror n’eut pas le temps de sortir de lui-même, il le prit par les épaules pour le faire sortir de force. La porte se referma comme elle s’était ouverte : toute seule.

Harry fit les cent pas dans l’officine pour essayer de se calmer. Sa magie pulsait dans ses veines. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser une nouvelle vague de colère le submerger et sortir pour terminer ce qu’il venait de commencer. Il sentait le regard lourd de Draco derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa son regard sombre.

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça, Potter, dit-il simplement.

Il avait l’air triste. Triste et seul. Harry sentit son ventre se tordre. Il se rapprocha de lui lentement.

\- Si, je devais faire ça. Je devais le faire parce que je me serais jamais pardonné si je ne l’avais pas fait. Ces enflures ont ce qu’ils méritent.

\- C’est ton complexe du héros qui parle, encore. Je ne suis pas à sauver, Potter.

\- Tu fais une drôle de demoiselle en détresse, si tu veux mon avis. Et je l’ai fait parce que je n’aurais pas pu te regarder en face si je ne l’avais pas fait. Et j’ai envie de continuer à te regarder en face.

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Tu flirtes, Potter ?

\- Ah bon ? Harry avait l’air surpris.

\- Bon sang, Draco éclata de rire, comment peux-tu être aussi peu concentré !

\- Mais ça me va ! s’exclama Harry. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas contre l’idée de flirter, je crois.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu es un drôle de gars, Potter.

Harry était un peu embarrassé. Il passa une main sans ses cheveux. Il s’était surpris lui-même. Flirter avec Draco. Ce n’était pas une idée qui lui semblait incongrue. Mais c’était justement ça qui le surprenait. Il repensa un moment à l’incident qui venait de se produire et son visage s’assombrit. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco.

\- Est-ce qu’un dîner chez moi te conviendrait pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m’occuper avant.

Il espérait que Draco accepterait, qu’il ne le repousserait pas. Parce qu’il avait drôlement envie de passer la soirée avec lui. Le blond acquiesça en souriant. Il avait l’air assez amusé par la situation. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je t’attends ce soir au 12 Grimmauld Place alors ! Dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de transplaner.

* * *

Si tu veux faire quelque chose, tu as intérêt à le faire bien. C’était ce qu’Harry se répétait tout le long du chemin de l’atrium jusqu’au bureau des aurors. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à mener cette vie qui ne lui correspondait pas. En soutenant son département, en portant son uniforme, il allait contre ses valeurs. Il soutenait un Ministère qui ne valait pas mieux que celui des années d’entre-deux-guerres. Il voulait pouvoir parler de son travail avec Draco en réussissant à le regarder dans les yeux. Et Merlin, qu’est-ce qu’il avait envie de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il traversa le plateau central du bureau des aurors. Ron était en pleine discussion devant la machine à café. Il essaya de l’interpeller :

\- Harry ! Tu es de retour plus tôt que prévu, je savais bien que tu ne réussirais pas à rester chez toi très longtemps !

Harry passa devant lui sans le regarder. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la porte du bureau du chef des aurors. Il savait que Longbart était dans son bureau à cette heure-là. Il savait aussi que ces collègues avaient sûrement déjà fait un rapport de l’incident. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire. Ce n’était pas le moment de se décourager.

Il entra après avoir toqué.

\- Auror Potter ! Son supérieur semblait surpris de le voir. Andrew et Scott m’ont fait leur rapport sur l’incident de ce midi-

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer. Il sortit son insigne d’auror de sa poche et la déposa sur le bureau.

\- Je démissionne, dit-il sèchement. Je ne veux jamais avoir affaire à ce département.

Il sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il entendit Longbart le suivre. Le silence se fit dans le bureau.

\- Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! s’exclama le chef des aurors. Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner !

L’onde de choc parcouru l’ensemble des aurors présent dans la pièce. Ron glapit et laissa tomber son mug de café. Harry ne s’arrêta pas de marcher, profitant de la surprise générale pour se glisser dans son bureau. Lui qui n’aimait pas être au centre de l’attention, il était servi. Mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait quitter ce job qu’en claquant la porte.

Ron entra dans le bureau à sa suite, l’air abasourdi.

\- Harry, mec, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-il en s’approchant de lui. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire ?

Harry mettait ses affaires personnelles dans un carton.

\- Je démissionne.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Ron avait l’air vraiment inquiet. La culpabilité assaillie Harry. C’était une des raisons qui l’avait retenu de partir avant. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à son meilleur ami qu’ils n’allaient plus travailler ensemble. Il avait eu peur que Ron se mette en colère, ne comprenne pas. Il avait eu tort de ne pas avoir confiance dans son meilleur ami.

Il releva la tête et prit une inspiration.

\- Je n’y arrive plus. J’ai l’impression d’être un putain d’hypocrite de travailler pour le ministère après l’avoir autant critiqué. Les choses n’ont pas changé. Je ne supporte plus d’être dans la peur de l’attaque en permanence. Je veux laisser tout ça derrière moi.

Ron le regardait les bras ballant.

\- Je suis désolé, Ron. Je sais que j’aurais dû t’en parler mais je n’osais pas prendre la décision.

\- Mais maintenant tu l’as prise ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je veux trouver quelque chose qui me corresponde, peut-être prendre un peu de vacances, dit Harry doucement.

Il donna une rapide étreinte à son meilleur ami et quitta le bureau en silence.

Il décida de marcher pour rentrer. Il pleuvait quelque gouttes, juste assez pour charger l’air de millier de petites gouttes comme en apesanteur. Peut-être qu’une vie tranquille lui correspondrait mieux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arranger cette affaire en silence, sans tapage. Mais il savait qu’avec son nom, ce n’était pas possible. Toutes les personnes qui le croisaient pensaient le connaître, pensaient savoir qui il était. Mais personne ne le connaissait. Tous ne faisaient que voir ce qu’ils avaient envie de voir. Et personne ne voulait voir d’un héros qui espérait une vie tranquille. Il avait sauvé le monde une fois, merde, ça devrait suffire !

Pour se changer les idées, il essayer de penser ce qu’il allait faire à manger pour Draco ce soir.

* * *

On sonna à la porte. La nuit était tombée, et Draco venait d’arriver au 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Il était passé chez le poissonnier en rentrant du Ministère et il avait acheté des crabes pour préparer un festin.

\- Potter, salua son invité.

Draco était sobrement habillé, mais toujours avec goût. Merlin, qu’il était élégant, pensa Harry. Même lui avait fait l’effort de passer une chemise. Il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, Draco le lui aurait rappelépendant des mois.

\- Bienvenu, entre ! Dit-il en lui prenant son manteau.

Harry était légèrement mal à l’aise d’avoir Draco chez lui. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’inviter qui que ce soit. À part Ron et Hermione, et Teddy, peu de personne avait eu accès à son sanctuaire. Il avait dû apprendre à vivre dans un espace qui lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul, et cela n’avait pas été simple. Mais maintenant, il avait du mal à laisser de nouvelles personnes entrer dans sa bulle. Mais Draco n’était pas une nouvelle personne. Et c’était bien là toute la différence.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ta maison est facile à trouver, Potter, je crois que je n’ai jamais vu une baraque autant couverte de sort de protection, fit remarquer Draco en entrant dans le salon.

\- Ah ça… Ce sont les sorts qui restent du temps des Black et aussi quand Grimmauld Place était le QG de l’Ordre. Mais ça m’arrange honnêtement. La Gazette du Sorcier ne sait toujours pas où j’habite depuis cinq ans et ça me va bien.

\- J’imagine, j’aimerais aussi avoir cette chance.

Harry sortit deux bièraubeurres du frigo, et ils s’installèrent pour prendre un verre avant le dîner. Draco n’avait pas l’air tout à fait détendu, mais ils avaient une conversation tout à fait plaisante. Harry racontait une anecdote d’un soir où il avait babysitté Teddy qui fit rire Draco. Et aussi la fois où le petit chenapan voulait désespérément un chat, et que, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de métamorphe pour donner une forme de tête de chat à sa main et lui parlait jusqu’à ce que sa grand-mère et son parrain craquent et aient pitié de lui. Il avait à peine quatre ans.

À un moment, Draco se tue et son regard se perdit dans le vide pendant un instant. Puis, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi, Potter ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Harry ne le suivait pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme si je n’avais rien fait pendant mon adolescence, comme si je n’étais pas un criminel de guerre ? Après tout ce que je t’ai fait ?

Harry le regarda, surpris. Draco était mortellement sérieux.

\- Tu n’es pas un criminel de guerre, Draco, Voldemort est un criminel de guerre, ton père était un criminel de guerre, Avery, Nott et Rosier sont des criminels de guerre. Ils ont torturé, tué, massacré. Tu n’as tué personne, Draco, et tu étais un enfant. On était tous des enfants.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’on n’avait plus le luxe d’être des enfants depuis longtemps.

\- Mais on en était quand même ! Toi comme moi, on n’a pas choisi les familles dans lesquelles on est nés, et ça nous a quand même apporté pas mal de malheur. Tu étais un connard à Poudlard. Mais c’était il y a longtemps. J’ai l’impression que c’était il y a une éternité. J’ai changé, tu as changé. Maintenant que c’est possible, j’ai envie de mieux te connaître.

\- Tu n’es jamais là où on t’attend, Potter. Mais quand on y réfléchit, tu suis toujours la même logique, dit Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Tu es encore méfiant ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco soupira.

\- La vie ne m’a pas vraiment laissé le choix, et je ne suis pas sûr qu’un jour, je pourrais arrêter de me méfier.

\- J’espère que tu pourras, parce que tu le mérites.

\- J’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m’en veux pas ?

\- A t’écouter on dirait que tu veux que je t’en veuille, remarqua Harry. Et ta vie n’est pas déterminée par ce qui s’est passé avant tes vingt ans. Tu n’as même pas encore vécus le quart de ta vie. J’espère être encore là dans cinquante ans pour pouvoir te dire que je te l’avais bien dit, tu es une bonne personne.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu en fais trop, Potter. Je ne suis pas un chiot à sauver.

Harry ricana et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine pour manger. Harry avait gardé la grande table en bois de la cuisine qui avait tant servie pendant les réunions de l’Ordre. Elle faisait très rustique et donnait un certain cachet à sa maison. Et avec une petite nappe blanche en travers des deux places à l’extrémité, c’était parfait.

Il se trouvait que Draco adorait le crabe. Harry avait fait bonne pioche, et il s’en vanta pendant tout le dîner. À en croire Draco, il était insupportable, mais ses yeux brillaient un peu trop. Ils échangèrent des anecdotes délicieuses sur leur carrière respective. Draco sur son apprentissage avec son maître des potions avant qui décède lui laissant la boutique.

\- Tu aurais dû voit l’état de la boutique quand il était le propriétaire. C’était atrocement sale. Un peu comme Barjow et Beurk à l’époque si tu visualises. Une couche de poussière plus épaisse que la barbe d’Hagrid, et des ingrédients douteux dans des bocaux. La première chose que j’ai faite en reprenant la boutique c’est un grand ménage. Tu m’étonnes qu’il n’y avait que des clients louches. Personne n’aurait osé entrer dans ce dépotoir.

\- A croire que la première caractéristique pour être un dangereux mage noir est d’être incapable de faire la poussière, s’amusa Harry.

\- Alors que l’art des potions requiert rigueur et maîtrise de son environnement, ajouta Draco. C’est même un miracle qu’il n’ait empoisonné personne pendant toutes ces années.

\- Après, tu ne sais pas, je suis pas sûr que quelqu’un tienne les comptes…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Après le dîner, ils sortirent de la maison pour se rendre dans la petite cours derrière la maison, qui était en fait un petit jardin que Harry avait arrangé, avec quelques arbres, et une petite fontaine. La magie lui avait été bien utile pour l’installer, mais aussi pour le dissimuler aux yeux des voisins qui n’auraient pas vraiment compris l’apparition d’arbre de cinq mètres de haut en quelques jours.

Draco sourit en s’asseyant sur la margelle de la fontaine. Dans le fond du jardin, ils entendaient des bruits de feuilles d’un renard qui passait. Le léger bruit de l’eau qui s’écoule résonnait dans le silence de la nuit. Au loin, il était possible d’entendre une rue passante.

\- Tu as d’autres talents cachés, Potter ? Demanda Draco, les yeux fixés sur le saule pleureur à côté d’eux.

Harry ria légèrement.

\- ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là. Mais j’ai passé beaucoup de temps à étendre la cours pour faire entrer tous ces arbres.

\- Et la fontaine.

\- Et la fontaine. J’aimais bien profiter du calme en rentrant du travail. Maintenant, je vais sûrement pouvoir en profiter plus souvent.

\- Pas quand tu auras trouvé une nouvelle passion, lui rappela Draco.

\- C’est vrai.

Un léger silence s’installa. Ils écoutaient une chouette hululer dans un arbre quelque part derrière eux. Harry s’assit à côté de Draco sur la margelle de la petite fontaine.

\- Draco, dit Harry doucement, est-ce que tu vas me laisser apprendre à mieux te connaître ?

Il croisa son regard. Draco rougit légèrement.

\- Je te donne l’autorisation de me courtiser, Potter, répondit-il tout bas.

Harry laissa un grand sourire envahir son visage. Il se pencha pour embrasser Draco sur la joue.

\- et je te promets d’en faire bon usage. Si je veux faire quelque chose, j’ai intérêt à bien le faire...


End file.
